


Tell Me About Myself

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [32]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 25DaysofKlaroline, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Missing Scene, Season 4 Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is safely back in his body. Caroline wasn't expecting to see him, in the parking lot of her high school. They have words about what happened, when she thought he was Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Myself

**Tell Me About Myself**

**(Written for Day 2 – Season 4 of the 25DaysofKlaroline event on Tumblr. Prompt from livingdeadblondequeen: Canon S4 first time meeting after Klaus is returned to his body. Title from 'Mexican Cousin' by Phish. Rated T).**

Caroline was the first person out of the locker room – she was irritable, and overdue for a snack of the blood variety, and she thought it was best for her squad's safety (and her chances at snagging the big trophy at the meet the day after tomorrow) if she removed herself from the situation.

It's just starting to get dark, and cars are scattered throughout the parking lot. She rounds the corner of a ginormous gas guzzling SUV (and seriously, was that necessary? Talk about overcompensating). She jumps, when a figure straightens from where it had been slouched against the back bumper, letting her bag fall to the ground as her fangs drop and her hands curl, in anticipation of a threat.

Her sharpened vision recognizes Klaus immediately and she steps back, dropping her head and cursing her high ponytail, willing her vampire features away. Klaus steps forward, his head tipped curiously to the side, interested eyes on the slowly receding veins.

His eyes always see too much.

Caroline bends to pick up her bag, making sure her face is back to normal before she faces him. She lifts her head defiantly, crossing her arms over her midriff.

She really should have changed out of her workout clothes.

"Hanging out in high school parking lots?" she asks, sickly sweet. "Try to act  _less_  like a dirty old man, Klaus."

He grins, completely unoffended, and Caroline makes to stomp past him, "Have you seen my darling sister?" he calls after her, and Caroline pauses.

Technically she hasn't, not since fifth period. But she  _does_  know where Rebekah is, knows she's at the grill, drilling Matt on Trig between customers. And since Caroline wants Matt to graduate, and she'd rather he  _not_  end up dead, solely because Klaus is a whole other level of psychotic control freak with family hoarding issues, she decides to attempt some misdirection.

Caroline turns, grudgingly answering, "Not since this afternoon. She left with April Young."

Caroline winces internally, at the lie, keeping her face perfectly neutral. But, she rationalizes, April's the blandest, least offensive human in existence. Surely such a mouse would be beneath Klaus' notice?

Klaus lets out a hum, the very definition of non-committal, and Caroline has no idea if he'd bought her fabrication. He's moving forward to encroach upon her space again. Caroline shifts back warily, "If that's all, I need a shower and a blood bag and I've got an essay to finish, so…"

"Tell me, Caroline," Klaus says, "how long will you play at this? At being an ordinary human?"

So not what she'd expected, and a little personal, considering she was still super pissed at him.

"Bekah does it, every so often. Finds a nice boy to dote on her, girls who'll jump when she snaps her fingers. They're like toys, and she usually breaks them, when she'd bored, or frustrated or angry."

Caroline lets out a sigh, "Is there a point here, Klaus?"

"It doesn't suit you, Caroline. This town, this life."

"Yeah," she snaps, "so you've said. Excuse me if I don't take your word for it."

"Still miffed, then?" Klaus inquires mildly.

"I brushed my teeth fourteen times," Caroline informs him.

"That can't be good for them," Klaus remarks, sounding amused. "And it's somewhat pointless, is it not? Considering the relationship between you, and my hybrid."

"I kissed you," Caroline spits out. "You saw me…" she makes a jerky gesture, down her body. Klaus eyes stay on her face. Smart, since she's not entirely sure she could have resisted the urge to punch him, if he got smarmy with her right now.

Klaus' face sobers, "While I regret the circumstances, Caroline, I did save you from The Council. While I was in a far more vulnerable form, mind."

"Do you want a cookie?" Caroline shoots back.

It's not that she wanted to be tortured again, far from it. But she'd thrown herself at him. At Klaus. Would it have killed him to have spoken up, before she'd humiliated herself, and started getting naked? Her bra hadn't even been cute.

A dark, frustrated, look crosses Klaus' face, "I've never had much of a sweet tooth. But I wouldn't say no to a little gratitude."

"You should have said no when I kissed you!" Caroline exclaims, throwing her hands up.

"I did," he grits out. "I tried. You were insistent, love."

"A 'oh, by the way, I'm actually Klaus' probably would have worked wonders, just so you know."

"I wasn't supposed to be alive," Klaus explains calmly. "You can't expect me to trust you, Caroline. Not when you're always game to help in your friends' tedious little plots to take me out. And I did tell you, in the end."

"A little late," Caroline insists tightly.

"Earlier than I could have," Klaus counters, an edge in his tone revealing his less than even temper. "Do you think about that, Caroline? I could have pretended to be Tyler, could have had you pressed against a tree and moaning for me. I daresay I'd have done a better job than that fumbling boy you're so devoted to. You'd have been none the wiser, for days."

Caroline takes a step back, swallows hard against the acidic lump in her throat. She asks the question that's been plaguing her, without really meaning to, "Why didn't you?"

Klaus lets her retreat, hands locked behind his back, "You know why," he tells her, softly, eyes intent on hers.

"No I don't," Caroline denies, shaking her head. "Whatever this thing you have for me is, I'm not an idiot, Klaus. You don't want to hold my hand and buy me milkshakes. You could have gotten what you'd wanted from me and been done with it."

She bites her tongue, hard enough to draw blood, before 'and you wouldn't have been the first' comes flying out of her mouth. That's not something Klaus needs to know about. Not something  _she_  should be thinking about.

Klaus waits for her to focus back on him, his eyes flicking over her face, before he speaks again. "Don't play dim. You  _know_  that my interests are not purely sexual. I'd have given up, long ago, were that the case. It's hardly a struggle, to find that sort of company. I'll not claim to be a saint. Or that I don't desire to know you, intimately. But when it happens I'll be in my body, and you'll  _know_  it's me."

He sounds so sure. Sure of her. Caroline has no idea how she's supposed to reply to that.

Caroline makes a derisive noise and she mumbles out a, "Whatever. My history homework awaits. It's been fun, Klaus."

"I'll be seeing you, Caroline."

She turns, tossing a half-hearted wave over her shoulder, walking quickly away before Klaus decided he wanted to chat some more.

She pulls her phone out, shooting a quick text to Matt, telling him to get out of Rebekah's orbit, since Klaus was looking for her. She hopes he takes her advice, but she can't be sure that he will.

She peeks over her shoulder, sees Klaus' taillights leaving the lot, and allows herself to relax slightly.

And then it hits her. He'd said ' _when_.'


End file.
